english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
James Horan
James Horan (born December 14, 1954 in Louisville, Kentucky) is an American character actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2016) - Hamster (ep51), McGillicuddy, Worker Snail#2 (ep41) *Generator Rex (2010) - Doctor Fell (ep19), Fortier (ep19) *Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Sym-Bionic Titan (2011) - Hobbs (ep16) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003) - Cowboy (ep6), Show Host (ep6) *Transformers: Prime (2011-2013) - Wheeljack, Insecticon#1 (ep42) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Bandit (ep30), Dr. Fleg (ep30) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Lord Stoker *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Wheeljack 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Mr. Lowenbrau 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Night of the Living Carrots (2011) - Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - Major Reyner (ep10) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - President Hamilton, Additional Voices *Advent Rising (2005) - Admiral Torn *Age of Empires III (2005) - Major Cooper, Additional Voices *Aion (2009) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Dai Li Agent, Long Feng, Resistance Leader *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Henchman#3, Jack Ryder, Masked Orderly#3 *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Jack Ryder, Political Prisoner *Batman: Arkham City: Harley Quinn's Revenge (2012) - Inmates *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Jack Ryder, Thugs *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Jack Ryder *Battlestar Galactica (2003) - Older Adama *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Cazic Thule *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Ithereal *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Ithereal *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Scar *Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows (2002) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *F.3.A.R. (2011) - Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - The King *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Fracture (2008) - Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2015) - Gul'dan *Hearthstone: Knights of the Frozen Throne (2017) - Gul'dan, Sanguine Reveler, Saronite Chain Gang *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Jet Li: Rise to Honour (2004) - Additional Voices *Jurassic Park: The Game (2011) - Barney, Dr. Sorkin's Assistant *Killer7 (2005) - Jean DePaul *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Clyeth Arne, Longshoreman, Rathir Servant, Soldier *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Dr. Strange, Ultron *Medieval II: Total War: Kingdoms (2007) - Additional Voices *Microsoft Flight Simulator X: Deluxe Edition (2006) - Additional Voices *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - Seradar *New Legends (2002) - General Kuun, Talos, DS #2 *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Bikers Announcer, Male Employee, Mechanic, Slim Cognito *Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (2004) - Slim Cognito *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Red Faction II (2002) - Male Voice 3 *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo (2005) - SKYTOP *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - SKYTOP *SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs (2003) - Euro Merc, Additional Voices *Samurai Western (2005) - Gunman 2, Jean-Jacques Wilson *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Pilots, Prisoners, Red Horn, US Soldiers *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Cap'n Cluck *Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth (2014) - ADVISR *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Cap'n Cluck *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Klingon Academy (2000) - Academy Marine Commander, Romulan Captain 2, Starbase 4, Wingman 2 *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Boss Gallo, Combat Speeder Driver, Missile Stormtrooper, Reytha Governor *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Black Vulkar Scavenger, Czerka Guard Captain, Docking Bay Guard, Dreshdae Mechanic, Gerlon Two Fingers, Hidden Bek Scout, Hunter, Ignus, Jagi, Junior Czerka Scientist, Mechanic (Kooriban), Mercenary (Manaan), Mercenary (Undercity), Nico Senvi, Rickard Lusoff, Sherruk, Vulkar Mechanic *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Coorta Thug, Mercenary Commander *Summoner 2 (2002) - Mas Raldo, Medevan Leader, Tabarmo *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Dr. Lanselius, Lee Scoresby *The Hobbit (2003) - Smaug, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Dark Ranger Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Boromir, Gimli, Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Agent White, Civilian, Police/Security *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Rick O'Connell *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Saboteur (2009) - Eckhardt, Hicks, Additional Voices *The Sum of All Fears (2002) - Additional Voices *Timeline (2000) - Knight 1, Professor Edward Johnston *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (2001) - Additional Voices *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Serbian Soldiers *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Lord Charos *Van Helsing (2004) - Villagers *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II (2009) - Avitus, Gutrencha, Warp Spider Exarch *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Avitus, Chaos Dreadnought, Warp Spider *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Chaos Dreadnought, Oek Nob, Warp Spider Exarch *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Darkham *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Galen Agaris *Gungrave: Overdose (2004) - Denito Creale Corsione, Guido Boltoni *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Scar *La Pucelle: Tactics (2004) - Hermes, Noir *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Lazy Station Worker, Sentry *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Skull Face *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Skull Face *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *No More Heroes (2008) - 4: Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Jubei Yagyu *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices *Unheard (2019) - James, Larry, Mr. Director, Sean *Yakuza (2006) - Lau Ka Long Theme Park Attractions *Fantasmic! (1998) - Scar *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Scar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (119) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (16) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors